


T3LL M3 4 STORY, VR1SK4!

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fairy Tales, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi is very particular about her bedtime stories, and Vriska knows how to tell them just right.</p><p>Written for the first round of the HSO for team Terezi<3Vriska!</p>
            </blockquote>





	T3LL M3 4 STORY, VR1SK4!

“T3LL M3 4 STORY, VR1SK4,” Terezi says, hugging Senator Lemonsnout to her chest. “B3FOR3 W3 GO TO B3D.”

“What am I supposed to tell a story a8out?” Vriska says. “Princesses?”

She doesn’t expect Terezi to agree, but Terezi nods in excitement and says, “Y3S! 4ND DR4GONS, 4ND M4G1C4L SHO3S, 4ND W1Z4RDS!”

Vriska shrugs. “If that’s what you want.” She hopes Terezi knows that she wouldn’t be doing this for anyone else, even if they begged on their knees. Bedtime stories are a matesprit-only kind of deal.

“OH, 4ND 3V1L ST3PS1ST3RS," Terezi says with conviction. “TH3R3 MUST B3 3V1L ST3PS1ST3RS.”

“Okay, I promise there will be evil stepsisters.” Vriska stretches in the bed.

“OK4Y, GOOD,” Terezi says. She waves her hand. “B3G1N.”

“All right, all right, I’m thinking!” Vriska bites her lower lip. “Okay, once upon a time, in a land far away…”

 

“…there lived a 8eautiful princess named Terezi. 8ut she didn’t know she was a princess! For her entire life, she was raised as a slave, serving the Princesses and Princes of a kingdom of Alternia. Their names were Prince Karkat, Princess Nepeta, Prince Equius, and Princess Feferi. Princess Feferi was the oldest, and was going to 8e queen someday. The princes and princesses got everything they wanted, all of the time, all of it, while the slave Terezi worked tirelessly, never knowing that if she claimed her 8irthright, she could someday 8ecome queen.”

 

“H3H3, Y3S, 1 G3T TO B3 TH3 PR1NC3SS,” Terezi cackles .

“Shh, let me tell the story!” Vriska scowls.

 

“One day an invitation came to the castle, inviting all inha8itants to the 8irthday party of a princess of a neigh8ouring kingdom. Her name was Princess Vriska, and she was an only child, having killed all of her si8lings.”

 

“H4H4H4!”

“Shut up!”

“SORRY.”

 

“Anyway, this 8rilliant tactical manoeuvre made it a given that Princess Vriska would someday 8e queen, and in order to seem 8enevolent and kind, she was asking everyone from the castle to attend – high8lood royalty and low8lood servants alike. Though the princes and princesses did not want Terezi to go, 8eing terri8ly jealous of her incredible 8eauty and astonishing smartness, it was what Princess Vriska had asked for, and they did not wish to start a war or something.

“So the slave Terezi went to the 8all like all the princes and princesses. 8ut there was a surprise! The invitation had said it was a 8irthday party, 8ut really Princess Vriska was looking for a matesprit with whom to share her kingdom!”

 

“M3, M3, M3,” Terezi volunteers, waving a free hand while her other clutches the Senator around his neck.

“This is your last warning,” Vriska says in a warning kind of tone, though they both know Vriska will put up with far more than a few interruptions from her matesprit. “8e quiet or 8e asleep.”

“F1N3,” Terezi says with a pout, and shuts up.

 

“Terezi and the royalty entered the party together, where the music was already playing. Princess Vriska was taking turns dancing with each guest, which took a long time, 8ut she was determined to find the most amazing matesprit she could 8efore the night was over.

“Prince Karkat and Prince Equius were both too angry and rough for Princess Vriska, who dismissed them almost immediately. Princess Nepeta and Princess Feferi were both too bright and cheery for her. Finally, it was the slave Terezi’s turn.

“Everyone knew that the reason Terezi’s 8eautiful red eyes were hidden 8ehind red glasses was 8ecause Terezi was 8lind, following a childhood accident. 8ut that was okay with Princess Vriska, who happened to get really turned on by eye pro8lems.”

 

“DO YOU R34LLY?” Terezi asks, a wide, shark-like grin stretching across her face. She bats her eyelashes over her unseeing eyes, having taken off her glasses for sleep.

“I told you, 8e quiet!” Vriska says, but she smiles at Terezi’s wide red eyes anyway.

 

“Princess Vriska had to dance with Terezi for only a few moments when she knew that this was the girl who was meant to 8e her matesprit. Unfortunately for Terezi, the princes and princesses quickly took notice of Princess Vriska’s interest in the slave and jealously 8roke them apart.

“Terezi, dazed and confused, lost a single shoe as she was dragged 8y the princes and princesses 8ack home. Princess Vriska quickly captchalogued the shoe and vowed to find the girl once more.

“She travelled from kingdom to kingdom, visiting the houses of every single person she had invited to the party. She knew that she could pro8a8ly just find all the 8lind people, 8ut this was more dramatic and therefore more fun!

“Finally she found Terezi, a mere slave in the kingdom that would someday 8elong to Princess Feferi. She placed the shoe on Terezi’s foot, and though Terezi couldn’t see her, she could smell her undenia8le 8eauty and general faultlessness, and remembered the Princess from the 8all. Princess Vriska announced that she was taking Terezi back to her own kingdom the next day, and there was nothing anyone could do a8out it.”

 

“BUT TH3R3 W4S,” Terezi says, waving the Senator in anticipation. “TH3 PR1NC3S 4ND PR1NC3SS3S B3C4M3 J34LOUS, AND S3NT T3R3Z1 TO TH3 MOUNT41NS, PL4NN1NG TO K1LL H3R!”

“Who is telling the story here, you or me?”

“WHOOPS.”

 

“8ut there was! The princes and princesses 8ecame jealous, and sent Terezi to the mountains, planning to kill her!

“Terezi was forced into a carriage and carted away to a small cave at the very top of a mountain, guarded 8y a – Terezi, what was the mountain guarded by?”

“4 F34RSOM3 Y3LLOW DR4GON, SH4RP OF TOOTH 4ND CL4W, W1TH 4 STRONG S3NS3 OF JUST1C3, WHO W3NT BY TH3 N4M3 S1R L3MONSNOUT.”

“Yes, that. He was really quite fearsome, actually, and when Princess Vriska caught word of where her 8eloved matesprit had 8een sent, she was almost a little scared. Hee hee! Just kidding! Princess Vriska feared nothing! In fact, she was outraged 8y this rude treatment of her matesprit, and immediately set out on a rescue mission.

“However, Princess Vriska was clever, very clever indeed. She was so clever that she knew she would need extra help in order to journey to the very top of the dangerous mountain. So she called upon one of her friends, who was also a Prince, a Prince of Hope in fact. His name was Eridan, and he was a very powerful wizard.”

“YOU M34N WW1Z4RD.”

“Right. So she called upon this wwizard, and he was more than happy to help, 8ecause Princess Vriska had 8een his kismesis once and he had, let’s say, some issues getting over quadrants even after they’d 8roken up for good. So he still felt inde8ted to her, and he gave her a magical wand that made her even more invinci8le than she already was! Which was difficult, but still possi8le!

“Time was running short, and the day of the execution was ever-nearing. 8ut Princess Vriska stayed strong! She journeyed to the mountain range where Terezi was imprisoned, through terri8le storms and frightening forests. 8ut Princess Vriska was going to rescue her matesprit, and she was determined!

“Since Princess Vriska was amazing, she had achieved god tier just after her wriggling day, so she could fly like a cool motherfucker.”

 

“DON’T SOUND L1K3 G4MZ33, PL34S3,” Terezi yawns.

 

“Sorry, like a cool…goddess. So she flew up to the very top of the dangerous mountain and said, ‘Sir Lemonsnout, prepare to 8e slayed!’

“Using the wand that the wwizard had given her and her trusty dicekind, Princess Vriska bravely fought off the wicked dragon. Finally, with a thunderous roar to wake the dead, Sir Lemonsnout exploded into flames!

“Having passed this test, Princess Vriska flew into Terezi’s prison and proffered a 8rave yet gentle hand. ‘Come with me,’ she told the slave. ‘You shall 8e a princess, the likes of which Alternia has never seen!’

“Suddenly the wwizard Eridan appeared and said, ‘Princess VVris, little do you knoww that this girl is actually a princess!’

“’Well, I know now,’ Princess Vriska pointed out. ‘8ut what do you mean?’

“’I mean,’ Eridan said, ‘that this girl wwas born a princess! But her mother wwas so jealous of her wwonderfulness that she forced her to groww up as a lowwly servvant. For too long, Ter, you have livved the wwrong life! Embrace your true blood and marry Princess Vvris!’

“’1 W4S PL4NN1NG ON TH4T,’ said Terezi, who was really the Princess Terezi.

“’Wwonderful!’ said the wwizard, and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

“Together, Princess Terezi and Princess Vriska journeyed 8ack to Vriska’s kingdom. There, they married each other so they could rule together, and as a wicked parting shot, they did not invite the ungrateful princes and princesses to their wedding reception, ha!

“The wedding was very romantic and then the princesses kissed and lived happily ever after.”

 

Vriska leans over and gives Terezi a gentle kiss on the lips.

She’s surprised for a moment that Terezi doesn’t kiss her back, but as she pulls away she realises that Terezi’s eyes are closed and she’s breathing steadily. Asleep.

“Good night, Princess Terezi,” Vriska mumbles, pulling the blankets over them both as she, too, drifts into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I did write this for the HSO; it was left behind in favour of a fantastic high school AU, so that was perfectly okay with me!


End file.
